


Office Sex

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Daichi and Suga decide to shoot a Porno
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Office Sex

Top Daichi

Bottom Suga

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"One!" Suga yelled out biting his lip as Daichi slapped his ass. Daichi grinned as he saw a light pink hand print formed onto Suga's ass. 

"Ready?" Daichi asked as he lifted his hand up. Suga eagerly nodded.

"Two." Suga moaned out as Daichi hit his ass again. This went on for a while each hit getting harder and harder causing Suga's ass to get even pinker.

"Suck me off." Daichi said as he moved Suga off of him. Suga nodded moving out of the others lap and onto the floor. Daichi unzipped his pants and took of his belt.

Suga reached his hands out to grab onto Daichi elastic waist band but got pushed back.

"No hands." Daichi said glaring at the silver haired male before reaching inside his desk drawer and pulling out a rope. He grabbed Suga's hands and tied them up.

Suga leaned in and bit down on the elastic waistband trying his hardest to move it down. After a few tries he finally moved it out the way. Suga stuck out his tongue and started licking long stripes around the base of the cock before taking it into his mouth. Suga bobbed his head as he started at the black haired man before him. 

\--------------------

Minutes later Suga was being pounded ruthlessly onto the desk by his boss. 

"...Cum Daichi~." Suga moaned as Daichi slapped his ass

"Hmm what was that?" Daichi asked with a grin as he thrust into Suga once more hitting his prostate. Suga let out a loud moan before cumming onto the desk.

"Fuck." Daichi groaned before cumming inside Suga.

"CUT!" the director yelled.

"Good work." Daichi said

"I could say the same about you." Suga giggled

Sorry if this one is worse then the others. I kinda rushed the ending a little cause I'm unmotivated. I'm still new to writing smut so sorry if its bad😅😔


End file.
